Tadashi Returns
by Kiara-Robin
Summary: Everybody knows the story of Hiro Hamada, and how his big bro, Tadashi, dies. But what if Tadashi doesn't die. join them in the reunion of Tadashi and Hiro and the rest of the gang. Join them when Tadashi introduces a new character to the rest of the gang. However, there is something different, something weird about this new character. NONE CONSTANT UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Tadashi Returns

**Prologue:**

Tadashi ran for the building, determined to save Professor Callaghan. He dodged as a bean of flaming wood fell at him. He frowned in concentration as he ran through doorways, searching for the Professor. He finally reaches the room where he last saw Callaghan, the project entry room. Tadashi rushed to the stage and scrambled atop it, and desperately searching for his Professor. He jumped off the stage and ran towards the door. Professor Callaghan must've gotten outside already. Suddenly the fire exploded. Tadashi's last thoughts were of Hiro, his younger brother, before everything went black.

**Author Note: Hi peoples. I watched Big Hero 6 today, and fell in love with it. OMG it was AMAZING. So I decided I'm gonna write a fanfic. Here is the prologue. Do you want me to continue? If not could you tell me and if enough people say no, I probably won't post anymore, probably, maybe, possibly. Sorry for the REALLY short intro. The actual chapters will be longer, probably. **


	2. Chapter 2

Tadashi Returns

**Chapter One:**

Darkness. It's all I could remember. Darkness and heat. It's so hot. I… I can't breathe. Why can't I breathe? Why? What happened? Heat… heat and bright orange and red lights, and then… and then. Darkness. Dark? Why? I'm so confused. What's that? Light? It's… its Hiro! "**Hiro! HIRO!**" HE turns to face me. I step back when I see his tear stained face. Why is he crying? "**Hiro? W-what's the matter?**" I frowned when he turned and face away. I flew up into a sitting position, gasping for air. When my breathing finally calmed down I raised my eyes to the room I was in. The walls were a light grey colour with a floor of a soft black carpet and a midnight blue ceiling with different constellations painted on it. After staring at the ceiling for a few minutes I lowered my head again. My clothes were still in one piece except for a few rips here and there as well as the fact that some of it was badly singed because of the fire. The FIRE! Dammit, I forgot for a minuet there. I have to find Hiro, he'll be worried, not to mention Aunt Cass and my friends. I swing my legs round so I can place my feet on the floor and not on the bed. My eyes widen as I see the bandages covering my arms and the lower part of my legs, my trousers ripped at the ends. I bite my lip and take a deep breath. I stood, putting my full weight on them. I wince and stumble and a blazing pain spread across my legs. After a couple of minutes the pain dulls as my legs get used to being used. I stumbled towards the door, slowly as my legs still don't work properly. When I reach the door I grab the handle and unclick the door. I slowly open it, just in case someone was out there. I mean someone had to bring me here, I certainty know I didn't bring myself here. I need to find Hiro. I slowly move my head around the edge of the door and scan the corridor. After seeing no one I leave the room completely and look down the corridor, deciding which way to go. I ended up going left. As I walked down the long room I took note of my surroundings. The floor was tiled grey and the walls and ceiling was a cream colour. However it looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. I continue to walk and I notice doors coming up. Each one has a window in it, as I pass them I peek through them carefully, hoping for a way out and for no one to be in the rooms. I reach the end of the corridor I sigh see that the exit was obviously at the other end of the corridor. Still sighing I turned and trudge towards the other end of the corridor. When I finally get to the end I hear music coming from one of the rooms. Biting my lip and sneaking up to the door as quietly as I could. When I reach the door I poke my head over the rim of the glass so I could see in. In there, a girl was standing and seemed to be doing something with the fridge. Seeing how she was distracted I could continue on my way. However, just before I passed the door, it swung open and slammed into my face causing me to fall over backwards. As I sat up and my vision cleared I flinched back, seeing the face of the girl right up near my face. Her eyes reflecting concern for… me? Her concerned face was the last thing I saw before I blacked out… again.

**Word Count: 640**

**A/N: Whoooooooo! I finally actually finished and updated. Jeez. I need to make a timetable to be able to work on school, fanfics, and my life (the small thing I have). Sigh. OH WELLLLLLLL. Oh and by the way. How should i make this girl different. Any suggestions will be taken into consideration, if i get none or they don't in with my plan I'll probably link something in from one of my other obsessions... nope lifestyles. IT'S A LIFE STYLE PEOPLE okay, not an obsession, a LIFESTYLE. Cya next time awesome peoples.**

**-Kiara-Robin**


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE

Hello readers. Coz I am stupid and have awesome ides that I get across terribly and started too many stories at one time. I think I should put one or 2 of my stories on hold. For readers out there I would appreciate reviews or pm's telling me which one(s) I should leave. BUT DON'T WORRY it will not be forever it is just until i am better at meeting deadlines for chapter updates, i'm gonna practice with the ones i continue and then bring the others back this is so i am not as bad a writer.

This will go on all my stories and i will use the total score to decide... if i get any messages. im'a leave it for a week or two before deciding which ones and will let you guys know.

So which ever ones you choose I will continue to write chapters but will not publish them until i either; get the others completed or when i can meet the deadlines of updates. Thanks baii guys. :-)

(oh and i will continue to update, maybe, until the closing date)


End file.
